Steps
by you'vegotnoidea23
Summary: Each step he took was one step closer to winning her heart. Standard disclaimer applies. BetaReader: girlfromthesidelines


**Author's note:** I know I should be updating _**Earning Your Love**_, but I've lost my inspiration, thus the forever late update. But fear not, I'm working on chapter two and it will be posted before July. :)

But for now enjoy this story. : Sorry if they are OOC

Summary: Each step he took was one step closer to winning her heart.

Pairings: SasuSaku; ShikaIno, NejiTen, NaruHina if you squint. ;)

* * *

_**ONE STEP AT A TIME**_

**_By: you'vegotnoidea23_**

_Hurry up and wait_

_So close, but so far away_

_Everything that you always dreamed of_

_Close enough for you to taste_

_But you just can't touch_

* * *

**I. _Because Uchihas cannot stand the sight of a girl crying_**

They were seven years old at that time and it was a known fact that girls give you cooties and vice versa. So it was quite odd to find a 7 year old Sasuke crossing the playground borderline that was separating the monkey bars, the boys' part, and the swings, the girls' part, to approach a crying pink-haired girl.

"Hey Sasuke-teme! Where are you going?"

"Uchiha, don't cross that! The girls will give you cooties!"

"Ne, White-eyes is right, teme. Don't go there."

He turned around and glared at his friends. "Shut up."

He continued his walk and crossed the line, albeit ignoring all the shocked gasps of everyone in the playground. Then, finally, he approached a group of three girls huddled together around the pink-haired one. He noticed that one of the girls had striking blonde hair like his friend Naruto, the other had white eyes like Neji and the girl with two buns had the same color as Shikamaru's.

"Saku-chan. Please stop crying." Bun-bun girl said.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" girl White-eyes asked.

"Forehead, come on. Stop crying." Blondie said.

Then they were finally aware of Sasuke's presence above them.

"Uchiha-san!" they all gasped.

He crouched down to their level and asked. "What's wrong with her?"

It was Bun-bun girl who answered. "Its Karin and her gang. They started picking at Saku-chan because she couldn't do the arabesque turn like she can."

_Oh, so it was Karin's fault then._ "Haruno-san, I'm Uchiha Sasuke. " He said and started smoothing out her hair.

Said girl looked up finally. "H-hello Uchiha-san."

Sasuke started wiping her tears with the pad of his thumb and when she was crying no more. He stood up and walked back to the boys' part of the playground.

"I don't think pretty girls should cry."

* * *

**II. _Because Uchihas take revenge on the mean and annoying_**

Back inside their classroom, all the kids were waiting for their Iruka-sensei to show up and start classes again. Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru were seated with their feet crossed on top of the plastic table.

"Uchiha, can you hand me that crayon?" Neji asked.

Sasuke reached for the gray crayon and handed it over to his friend.

All four children were coloring on their laps since their feet were propped up on the table, when suddenly all hell broke loose.

"Sasuke-kunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Karin's shrill voice called out and on instinct the boys covered their ears in disgust.

"What do you want?" he glared.

"Can my friends and I sit at your table?" she asked with a flutter of her eyelashes.

"NO." Came the harsh reply from the boys.

"But whyyyyyyyyyyy?" she wailed.

Sasuke stood up. "Because I don't like girls with a big mouth and ugly red hair, who wears an ugly pair of glasses and who's mean to her classmates like YOU. Stop hugging me. You'll give me cooties. And leave. Haruno-san alone. " Then he walked off leaving a wide eyed Karin.

Sakura's eyes grew as large as saucers when she saw and heard what happened. She couldn't believe what Sasuke had done! He just insulted Karin and flat out told her he didn't like her. Plus, ordered Karin to leave her alone.

* * *

**III. _Because Uchihas like girls who are not stereotypical_**

They were fifteen years old now and in the tenth grade. Cooties no longer existed and much bigger problems like Math and English took up most of their time. Sasuke still had his boys and as far as he knew Sakura still had her friends.

"Ohayo Uchiha-san, Hyuuga-san, Uzumaki-san, Nara-san!" all four boys looked up from their position, feet propped up on desk and arms crossed.

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Troublesome."

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura sat down on the desk next to Sasuke and to his surprise started reading her math book.

He raised an eyebrow and blurted out. "You're studying Math?"

"Ahh, yes, Uchiha-san, I am." she smiled and returned to her studies.

"Aren't you going to talk to me or something?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. To annoy me, maybe?"

"Why would I annoy you?"

"All the girls who sit next to us tend to do that a lot." He explained and true enough when Sakura looked around Ino was talking to Shikamaru, Tenten was talking to Neji and Hinata was talking to Naruto.

She smiled and looked up from her book. "I won't talk to you because I know how much you don't like being disturbed at this hour. You're not a morning person."

If Sasuke was stunned he didn't show it instead he just smirked and resumed his previous position. "Hn. Call me Sasuke."

* * *

**IV. _Because Uchihas respect their Anikis_**

It was lunch and any high school student knew that were you sat determined your reputation and rank in any school. There were the Goths, the Nerds, the Losers, the Trying-hards, the Jocks and the Cheerleaders but if you were lucky enough to be popular and be a jock at the same time then you sat at the Popular table.

People like Uchiha Itachi and his gang sat there. He was the reigning king of Konoha Academy being the Captain of the 12-time-national-football-champion football team of Konoha. His brother was co-captain and was rumoured to succeed Itachi's reign.

The Uchiha brothers were pretty close. Itachi was protective of his otouto and Sasuke looked up to his aniki so it was no surprise that Sasuke would become Konoha's next King.

And just like any other high school status quo, the football team dated the cheerleaders. Thus, the cheerleaders were also privileged to sit at the popular table. So, when Sakura and her friends sat on another table whispers were heard.

"Aniki, do you mind if I introduce you to somebody?" Sasuke asked.

"That would be okay, otouto." Itachi smiled. "Who is it that you want to introduce to me?"

"Just a moment while my friends and I get them." He answered.

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto all stood up and went to fetch Sakura, TenTen, Ino and Hinata.

"Sasuke-san."

"Neji-san."

"Shikamaru-san."

"Naruto-san."

"Hn. Sakura-san can you come with me please? We would like you to meet someone."

"Oh sure, Sasuke-san."

All of the cafeteria watched as Sasuke brought Sakura to the table.

"Aniki," Sasuke called the attention of Itachi. "I would like you to meet Haruno Sakura and her friends."

Itachi turned around and gazed at the new additions to their table. He watched as Neji introduced Seiko TenTen, then Shikamaru introduced Yamanaka Ino and Naruto introduced Hyugga Hinata.

"They are our friends since kindergarten and have just joined Ayame-nee's cheerleading team." Sasuke explained further.

Itachi found this scene quite odd. His otouto never introduced him to a friend of his, much less a girl. He gazed at the Haruno girl in front of him who was fidgeting nervously and when his otouto placed the palm of his hand on her back to calm her, Itachi's eyes grew wide. But before Sasuke could even realize it, Itachi's face was normal again.

"It's an honour to meet you, Uchiha-san." the Haruno girl greeted him.

Itachi smiled and said. "The pleasure is all mine, Sakura-san. Please find a seat, we wouldn't want you to skip out on lunch just standing here. Sit and eat."

And that was that.

* * *

_**V. Because Uchihas need the approval of their Anikis**_

Sasuke was lounging around in the Uchiha Estate living room doing his room when Itachi walked in.

"How's the homework, otouto?"

"I'm almost done, Aniki." Sasuke answered. "How about you? What are you doing?"

Itachi smiled. "Nothing much. I just finished my physics homework so I'm taking a break."

"Hn."

"Otouto,"

"Hn?" Sasuke looked up from his notebook.

"That girl earlier..." Itachi started. "Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke put down the pencil he was holding. "Yeah. What about her?"

Itachi stood up and walked out the living room. "Hn. I like her."

* * *

_**VI. Because Uchihas like to follow the status quo. **_

Sakura knew that after cheerleading practice the boys from the football team would pick up their respective girlfriends and since she and her friends didn't have any romantic relations with Uchiha Sasuke and his friends, she was perplexed at their appearance outside the girl's locker room after practice at 5:30.

"Sasuke-san, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Never mind that forehead!" Ino whispered in her ear. "What matters is they're here."

Sakura smirked. Clearly, her beloved best friend was smitten by Nara Shikamaru and was on cloud nine because of said boy's presence. Heck, even he sort of boyish friend Tenten was slightly blushing when Hyuuga Neji carried her sports bag for her and poor Hinata was about to faint whilst in a conversation with Uzumaki Naruto.

"The guys and I decided to come and pick you up after training." He explained as he started to carry her stuff. "It was a good thing our practices finish at the same time."

"Oh. That was very nice of you guys." She smiled at the others.

"We're just making sure that you're safe from weird perverts lurking around after school hours." Naruto said cheerily.

"Ano, that's so sweet, Naruto-san." Hinata commented.

"Saku-chan, Neji-san offered to take me home." TenTen said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Sure."

"Hn. Goodbye Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san, Hyuuga-san." Neji said before walking Tenten to his car.

"I'm taking Ino-san home." Shikamaru said his hands behind his head. "We'll see you."

"Bye, Forehead!"

Sakura smiled. Her friends seemed so happy. She was glad Sasuke's friends were such nice guys and not like the playboys she had thought them to be. "You have very nice friends, Sasuke-san."

"Hn. Come on then." He called out. "I'm taking you out to Starbucks."

Sakura quickened her pace to catch up with Sasuke. "Starbucks? But why?"

He stopped abruptly and turned around. "Isn't that what a guy who's courting a girl supposed to do?"

"You're c-courting me?" Sakura stuttered.

"Hn."

* * *

_**VII. Because Uchihas do have some sort of romantic bone in their body**_

"K-O-N-O-H-A! KONOHA! KONOHA!"

Screams were heard all around the Konoha Academy sports complex. All of the students cheering wildly for their school. Tonight was the finals game for the football season and Konoha was in the middle of a heated tied match against their bitter rivals, Sound Preparatory School. There was only 5.7 seconds left and Konoha needed one more goal to win.

"Okay, here's what were going to do," Itachi started. "The other team's going to put their best defenders on Sasuke and I so don't pass the ball to us. At the sound of the whistle, I want Sasori to dribble the ball to the midfield and pass it to Deideira. Then Neji, the ball will be passed to you with Shikamaru as your decoy. Kisame will block the other midfielders as you pass the ball to Naruto. They'll not be expecting it since Naruto's skills are defence and midfield. When you have the ball, fake it and pass it to Tobi who'll be in the middle. Tobi bicycle pass it and when the goalee's to be busy with you shoot it in, okay Naruto?"

"Yes captain." Naruto said.

"Good. Avenger on three." Itachi smirked. "1. 2. 3."

"AVENGER!"

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata along with Itachi's girlfriend, Ayame and the other cheerleaders were watching the player get into position nervously. Their hearts were already in their throat with anticipation.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to puke." Ayame commented.

"Me too." Ino agreed.

"Me three." Tenten said.

"I can't watch." Hinata said.

Sakura said nothing. She just watched as Sasuke stood his position, his gaze locked on Sakura's. Sakura gave him what she had hoped was a reassuring smile.

When the referee blew the whistle it was like watching a slow-mo scene of a FIFA world-cup game on your tv. The whole stadium was holding their breath as Itachi and Sasuke were flanked by defenders and the ball was passed from Sasori to Deideira to Neji to Shikamaru to Kisame to Naruto to Tobi and finally back to Naruto who head butted the ball in.

For a few seconds, all you could hear was silence and the referee's shrill whistle signalling that the goal was counted and the Konoha Avengers had won over the Sound Snakes.

"Did we-"

"Did Naruto just—"

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

"OH MY GOD WE WON! WE WON!" the girls started jumping around as a massive cheer enveloped the complex.

"Winner 5 to 4 and this year's champion," the referee announced. "Winning their 13th national title, the Konoha Avengers!"

More cheers could be heard as the cheerleaders threw their pompoms into the air and ran madly to the boys who were huddled together in the middle of the field. Ayame jumped into Itachi's waiting arms, Naruto spun Hinata around, Shikamaru was blushing while Ino kissed his cheek and Tenten was jumping up and down in delight while Neji looked flustered. But the one person that Sakura wanted to see was nowhere to be seen.

"Sakura-chan, what are you standing there for?" Itachi asked the saddened girl.

"Itachi-nii! Congratulations!" She greeted giving him a huge hug.

Itachi chuckled at the girl whom he had gotten close with over the last months. "Thank you, Sakura-chan. But I would like to assume that you are not saddened by our victory."

Sakura blushed. "Of course not! I was just-"

But before she could say anything else, the lights inside the stadium dimmed and a forced hush claimed the excited fans.

"Itachi-nii, what's going on?" Sakura asked but suddenly no one was around her and a spotlight was directed upon her. "What's going on?"

"Haruno Sakura," A voice called out to her in the darkness and she became aware of someone walking up to her. "I am not the most romantic person in the world nor am I the most gentlemanly out of all the guys but I know one thing for sure..."

The person stood in front of Sakura was the person she least expected. "Sasuke—s"

"I want you to call me Sasuke-kun, Sakura. Not Sasuke-san or God forbid Uchiha-san." He said putting his finger on her lips.

Sakura smiled and tears welled up in her eyes. "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked and then proceeded to wipe the tears falling from his Sakura's eyes. "I've already told you, I don't think pretty girls should cry."

* * *

_**VIII. Because Uchihas are still have their hormones to deal with **_

At the victory party in the Uzumaki manor, booze flowed like the waves of the Pacific and there was an endless supply of food that was being served by the maids. Many of the students lucky enough to be invited were already tipsy and were already incoherent. Many of the couples were snogging or if they were still sober, dancing outside in the courtyard and Sasuke and Sakura were no different.

"I didn't know you were a good dancer, Sasuke-kun."

_Sasuke-kun. Oh how he loved the sound of that._

He smirked. "There aren't a lot of things you know about me, Sakura."

"True but I'll make sure to know everything about you." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Sasuke relished at the feel of Sakura in his arms. "That's all?"

"Nani?" Sakura asked confused and Sasuke decided she looked absolutely adorable.

He tweaked his nose with hers. "I want more than a kiss on the cheek, Sakura."

Sakura's face colored to a shade that could rival her pink hair. "Sasuke-kun, don't joke around like that."

Sasuke laughed and Sakura's eyes softened. "I was just kidding, Sak. I didn't mean it like _that_. Although..." And Sasuke fused his lips with her in a searing kiss.

Sakura was only happy to oblige to join in their lip lock and started kissing back. Their mouths fusing together.

* * *

_**IX. Because Uchihas are known to be possessive men**_

Sakura sighed. She had no idea why her boyfriend was being such a sour puss on their date. They were at the mall and were about to watch a movie when he abruptly decided that they should have dinner first instead of the movie.

"Alright, Sasuke-kun." She sighed. "Where do you want to go?"

"Hn."

Sakura sighed again. "Sorry Sasuke-kun but I don't know of a restaurant called 'Hn'"

No answer.

"Seriously, Sasuke. What the hell is your problem?"

Sasuke looked stunned. There were three things that shocked him. One, Sakura was pissed at him. Second, Sakura called his name without any 'kun'. Lastly Sakura was furious at him and it was all because of those stupid guys in the mall and away from these lecherous freaks.

He couldn't stand the way all the men inside the mall looked at Sakura like she was something to eat. They didn't even have the decency to keep their thoughts to themselves seeing as she had her boyfriend with him. That's why he was in such a bad mood. He didn't mean and he most definitely didn't do it to piss Sakura off.

He glanced at Sakura who was sitting shotgun in his car with her arms crossed over her chest and was looking straight ahead. Damn it.

* * *

_**XI. Because Uchihas know how to say sorry**_

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Sakura's head snapped up at what she heard.

"Nani?"

Sasuke sighed and manoeuvred around so that he was facing Sakura. "I said I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to ruin our date."

Just by looking at Sasuke's flustered face, Sakura could tell that he really was sorry. "It's alright, Sasuke-kun. Although, I would like to know what suddenly pissed you off."

"The men inside the mall were ogling at you. "

Suddenly, Sakura burst out in hysterics.

"Sasuke-kun, you were jealous?" She huffed out in between laughter.

"Hn." He glowered. He neared his face towards his girlfriend's. "What if I was? What are you going to do about it?" He challenged.

"This."

Sakura placed her lips over Sasuke's and kissed him, clearing away all the boy's worries. "You have nothing to worry about. I only have eyes for you." And they kissed again.

* * *

_**XI. Because Uchihas like to make their women happy**_

Sasuke realized that he was proud of Sakura. He watched as his girlfriend was hoisted up into the air and performed a triple back flip and landed gracefully on the rubber mat. He had never met anyone who was as talented as Sakura and whose personality matched her exactly.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted as she jumped into her boyfriend's arms. "Hi! What are you doing here?"

Sasuke buried his face in the Sakura's hair. "I just wanted to see what you were up to."

"Oh. We were just training. Cheer finals are nearing and Ayame-nee is whipping our butts into shape." She laughed.

Alongside Konoha's now 13 time National Football Champion football team was Konoha's 9 time overall Cheering Champion cheerleading team.

"Hn."

"Ne, Sasuke-kun," Sakura complained. " You haven't said it today."

Sasuke sighed. "But I told you yesterday." Sakura pouted and Sasuke smirked some more. But when Sakura's eyes looked down in defeat Sasuke knew in that moment that he would sacrifice anything, including his pride, to see even just a ghost of a smile to appear on her lips.

He cupped her face and forced her to look at him. "How many times do I have to tell you that pretty girls shouldn't cry?"

Sakura looked up with teary eyes. "Say it first."

"I love you."

Then he kissed his girlfriend's pouty lips.

_When you can't wait any longer (you can't wait)_

_But there's no end in time (when you need to find the strength)_

_It's your faith that makes you stronger (the only way we get there)_

_The only way we get there_

_Is one step at a time_

_**End!**_

* * *

Okay, so that was totally suckish but cute and fluffy! :))

Please review and tell me what you think.

And if anyone out there is willing to be my beta-reader or my muse for _**Earning Your Love**_ please comment.

Oh and I accept requests for oneshots and chapters for EYL. :)


End file.
